<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vicbourne Fragments by princessamerigo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576962">Vicbourne Fragments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessamerigo/pseuds/princessamerigo'>princessamerigo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fragments of My Mind [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Victoria (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Champagne, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Longing, Marriage, Non-Canon Relationship, Snow, Vicbourne, dance, happiness, present, text and picture, with illustration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessamerigo/pseuds/princessamerigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fragments connected to the series Victoria, mostly Vicbourne.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Lamb 2nd Viscount Melbourne &amp; Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901), William Lamb 2nd Viscount Melbourne/Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fragments of My Mind [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'On Christmas day they rode out together early in the morning. Suddenly the snow started to fall in huge and soft flakes. Soon London and the Palace was wrapped in a thick blanket of snow. They spent the day in soft holiday happiness, gathered around the tree, exchanged presents and were simply glad that they could be together. And later she revealed with a mysterious smile that she has one more surprise for him ...'
</p><p>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A different dance...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once she said to him intoxicated by sizzling champagne and by him. „I want to dance with you!” And he said in his calm, measured tone which crushed her more than she could have ever imagined: „Not tonight… madame”. But then there is another night, another dance and their world is turned upside down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What is a name?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lord Melbourne doesn't care for titles</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She sometimes asked him if he minds that he never will be called Your Majesty. But no, to be called by HER as “Lord M”, “dear husband”, “my dearest”, “my love” or “Oh, yes, William” in the heat of passion meant much more to him.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>